Trina McGee
) | occupation = Actress, musician, writer | years = 1992–present | nationality = American | role = Angela Moore|name = Trina McGee}} Trina McGee (born September 6, 1969) is an American actress, writer, and musician best known for her role as Angela Moore on the final seasons of TV sitcom Boy Meets World. She reprised the role in "Girl Meets Hurricane". Biography Born in the Bronx, New York, Trina McGee is the eldest child to her classical pianist mother and her Haitian photographer/revolutionist father. Although her father was absent from the family unit, his political legacy continued to shape Trina's life. Exiled from Haiti in the 1960s for publishing pamphlets denouncing Papa Doc, he spent Trina's youth fleeing the Haitian authorities, who would find out his whereabouts periodically and force him to run for his life. Meanwhile, Trina learned to play piano, write songs and showed an interest in acting, creative writing and political issues. After attending Howard University for two years with political science as her major, she decided that wasn't her path and returned home to New York to pursue music. She was convinced she could make it when a song she wrote was passed on to some local Minneapolis, Prince affiliated producers. The song became #1 on a local Minneapolis station and gave her the inspiration to go for a music career. Shortly after, she was approached by a movie producer in New York who thought based on Trina's unique physical appearance, she could procure work as an actress. During the next phase of her life she married Courtland Davis and had two more children. The last child was born while filming the sitcom "Boy Meets World" where Trina spent the final three seasons on the seven year ABC, TGIF staple. Then credited as Trina McGee-Davis, she gained fame playing Angela Moore, the love interest of Rider Strong's character, Shawn Hunter. Although she was now a mother of three (having had an elder child from a previous relationship) she portrayed a teenager simultaneously on television. This was also one of the first interracial relationships portrayed by teenagers on television and was the result of a LA Times article which subsequently published an editorial reply written by Trina herself on the importance of racial tolerance. Trina became a single mom at the end of her Boy Meets World run after her divorce, and she focused on the repairing of her family unit, which meant at that time being an at home mom, taking on a slew of commercial work. She also starred in the last Ice Cube Friday franchise, Friday After Next, and several more guest television spots. She is a consistent entity in the entertainment field and is recognized daily wherever she goes, especially by kids 5-17, who grew up on her work. She is also finding herself as a writer and currently has several television sitcoms in development. Trina now lives in the San Fernando Valley with her three kids. She also likes painting and putting on plays with her talented children in her spare time. Trina is set to return in her role as Angela Moore in the season 2 GMW episode, Girl Meets Hurricane. Early Life She briefly studied at Howard University in Washington, D.C. Career Actress known best for playing the role of Angela Moore in seasons 5-7 of the television series Boy Meets World. Credited as Tekla Ruchi, she also played a role in the 2002 film Friday After Next. Personal Life Trina McGee was married to Randall Courtland Davis until 2001, and they have two children. McGee lives in Woodland Hills, California. She reportedly goes by the names Trina Collette and Tekla Ruchi since her divorce from Davis. Appearances *Girl Meets Hurricane Trivia *Debuted in the Boy Meets World episode "Boy Meets Real World," credited as Trina McGee-Davis. *Was pregnant while filming the fifth season of Boy Meets World. *Returned to the use of professional name Trina McGee after her divorce in 2002. *Due to his political activism she rarely saw her father growing up. *She sometimes uses the stage name "Tekla Ruchi." *She guest-starred on the television series A Different World. Gallery Category:Boy Meets World Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Boy Meets World cast Category:Cast Category:Adults Category:Guest cast Category:Season 2 cast